rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 15
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 15 : MORE Awesome and Stupendously Wonderous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) Art Deco goodness. Perhaps at least one building in Rapture would have had 'balconies' sticking out of its facade (built like the glass*metal viaducts - probably a quite expensive 'deluxe' feature). Splicers see all kinds of weird things in their dreams/delusion apparitions (Needed : at least one "Cat Lady Splicer"). You might want to level up a bit before going to the MMORPG section of Rapture controlled by ADAM enhanced cats ... Early Hardsuit (needed before the ADAM-powered-cyborg maintenance workers) which WOULD have been used for Deep City Construction, instead of the canvas diving suits (useless at Rapture's Depth). Note the restrictive joints and cumbersomeness of such a Suit (the ones made in our modern day are really not much better). This justifies ALOT of Rapture's pre-construction being done up on or near the ocean surface, where more ordinary diving gear could be used (scuba diving gear was being revolutionized around that time). Ditto for largescale use of remote-controlled machines doing ALOT of the deep water construction. A pretty Asset shows what you can do with glowey lights and texture effects. Signs would be one of the most common unique Assets in the MMORPG. Part of the MMORPG's mechanism is frequent changes to the terrain made by Players (ie- a new sign) which gets downloaded (a slow process) to the Player's Client computer and saved in the Files there, where they can be retrieved (fast) the next time the Player walks by (and it needs to be rendered). Part of the Mechanism used inside the Gatherers Garden machines, which were a true technological marvels (ability to mix numerous genetic patterns and control/stabilization elements with the refined ADAM components into an immediately usable Plasmid or Tonic delivery unit). Actually this is some of the guts of a real submarine, with 'the works' exposed to allow easy maintenance. (Consider what mechanisms a 'Bathysphere' should really require inside of it to make it actually function - thus be a bit more than an empty sphere it is portrayed as). Fink created the Espresso Hookah to increase efficiency of his management staff. That, or a Implausibility Detector which would blow up immediately if you turned it on in Columbia. Look, Splicers in Columbia !!!! Actually, if the indigestible 'Vigors' used 10X as much ADAM then mightn't the negative effects from their use be accelerated significantly ?? Just like in Rapture, it is hard to conceive (except to force plot) that such obvious effects could remain ignored for very long. At least in BaS, where this stolen ADAM thing is revealed, we coulda had some Splicer Mash fun when Lizzie goes to Columbia. Another Columbia period real world weapon. A "Railway Gun" capable of reaching Columbia's altitude, and blowing huge chunks out of it (and as chunks go, other bits fail and start falling from the sky also). Having "heavily armed" Columbia firing down on a medieval technology brick and wood Peking is a bit different than having things like THIS firing at IT. Stealing Columbia simply wouldn't have been allowed to stand by the US Government. Stories inserting themselves into historic periods are fraught with hazards, particularly when too many liberties are taken. The "Fartman" would have been the most dangerous of all the "Heavy Hitters". Releasing noxious clouds of disgusting and incapacitating stench could bring Booker and Elizabeth quickly to defeat. You wouldn't have had much of a game left with an opponent like this one. Concept Art for Infinite BS : * Lets just glomb some stuff together, irregardless of how real buildings NEED to be constucted... * Those big grey blocks of what(?) which the other crap sits on * Lets not even bother to keep it in the same scale * Balloons - when I first saw those I knew Infinite BS was gonna be pretty dim * Looks (only) a little like the infamous 'Winchester Mystery House' , except THAT has the excuse of being built by a rich crazy old lady, and at least had some aesthetics. * This might've made one kickass Multiplayer level (with suitable interior and more balconies). * Reminds me that 'artists' do alot of drugs. * Now THAT would be one heck of a Birthday cake (gingerbread challenge ...). * Originally was the totality of Columbia -- One big Insane Asylum (remember this idea for the MMORPG). * Oooh, is that a cross on one of the buildings ? Made back before the faux-christian cult left turn ... * Now that would make one hell of a 'Plushie'!! * Actually (sadly) a more cohesive design than the final Columbia delivered in the game, where most of the city should have been one big piece. * Rumor has it that three people died building this Asset model. * The Great Gerbil Blight of 1913 would doom Columbia (the secret power source). * Yes, a structure made of brick should rest upon wood scaffolding, guywires and balloons. * Just about every day someone fell to their death from Columbia. (given 1903-1912, that would make over 3000 deaths. And with the serfs chained to their rowing benches, most of this loss would be to the 'White People'). * Did I ever say how dim this is ? (But again an impression created by a concept artist who probably got paid for it) * Bioshock "Columbia" - Now available from Hallmark Collectibles. Generic blobs of building, assembled crazily helter-skelter (* interesting idea ... Charles Manson in Columbia ...) for the Skybox backgrounds. Going up and down stairs would be a constant bother the way Columbia was built (and drunks falling to their deaths were probably common occurrences). Sections of the city crashing into each other in bad weather don't seem a concern (magic I guess takes care of that), when the real concern is for minimally detailed Non-playable terrain having to be held away from the player maze sections, while attempting to imply Columbia was a city. Keeps players from wondering "Why can't I go over there" which they would if it was all connected closely together like a real city or town. "Gots to have Fancy Control Room scene" -- note on the Dennys Napkin.... Unfortunately, even in Today's Real World, workers mostly have to go around industrial plants and look at gauges and adjust valves and such, right next to the machinery they are associated with. This scene might look good for the FANTASY game, but all this remote control stuff wouldn't exist in Columbia (maybe would have a bunch of those talking-tube thingees you see for ships where the Captain talks down to the engine room, OR the 'telegraph' that with ringing bells sets an indicator to tell the Chief Engineer how to adjust the ships engines). Telephones (strangely missing from the rest of the game) would be an obvious substitution. A MAJOR 'SCENE' might've been signals from THE BRIDGE using steam whistle signals to communicate Columbia's course change orders, or such (and the sound of it startling Booker and then hearing the confirmation whistles coming back, etc...) At least something to show that 'Columbia' was ALL a working mechanism, instead of a pretty deserted cotton candy stage for a shooter game. Gluing Gauges up on the wall to create 'Control Room' ... almost as lame as wannabee Steam Punkers gluing gears to their tophats and goggles. Teddy Roosevelt had Nikola Tesla build a device to "Fix that bastard traitor Comstock's little red wagon". The device Tesla came up with could destabilize the floatyness of 'That Quantum Bullshit', as The Prez called it. When activated, it quickly and spectacularly brought the whole embarrassing situation to an end. Crowds took numerous souvenirs from the far flung wreckage. Actual advertisement from the 1893 Columbian Exposition. Good ole George Eastman made photography available to everyone. Too bad there wasn't a 'snapshot' to go along with each 'Vox-O-Phone' (those stupid machines might as well have also had a camera built into them, as illogical/laughable as they already were). OR some Camera-type game function for the player to do (a dropped BioShock feature thus losing yet another side activity in the game). OR screen shot action with a built in Sepia Tone filter for the players OWN collection of in-game snapshots. Simply add gears, and Viola! you have Steam Punk ... Seriously, we coulda had alot more mysterious machinery going in all directions everywhere in Infinite BS (easy animation for those level designers to fill the irrelevant backdrops and huge uninteresting spaces). The 'Big Daddy' idea, apparently, really wasn't that original. More interesting REAL airship construction pix. Good sized airships were expensive and complicated, and it usually took first-world nations to build them. I'm still trying to figure out where Comstock got the money to just buy the bricks to expand post-Secession Columbia (US taxpayers would NOT have paid for all that big glommed on bits you see in 1912 Columbia). Note the SIZE of the building this already large airship is INSIDE of. Heh. Just this one huge hanger looks about as large as half of Columbia all put together. "I always found something sinister about clowns" paraphrasing Dr Who Seriously, would YOU let this guy into your house to make a phone call ???? Creepy looking - Just say NO to Clown Splicers .... Caulrophobia An amusing scaling diagram of some few real early airships and misc other things. Note how big the gasbags are, and how teeny tiny the payloads are. Another amusing diagram showing scale of a few iconic objects. Note the real airships. Funny, I thought the Galactica was bigger than that. A real rocket engine. I don't know what Ken & Co were smoking when they came up with that bizarre lighthouse rocket thing for Infinite BS. Again, probably one of those 'scenes' they came up with they thought would be "awesomeness", but belongs with the Purple Unicorns flying fighter jets, and a Harry Potter version of "A Streetcar Named Desire" out in Lala-land By The Sea. Just looking at the book "How Things Work For Morons (and Game Writers)" might've set them straight about numerous things. There are many strange things on the internet. (Guesthost while Limecat is on vacation...) Real Quantum physics equations. Those few wondrously neat chalkboards we saw (explaining 'Tear' machine, etc...) weren't enough to count a pile of Toasty-Os (Now with Rapture Raisins!!!), let alone anything having to do with 'Quantum Physics'. If the chalkboards we saw were explaining the "'Blue Line' rules" in Quadditch, it would have been magnitudes closer to "Science" than what was actually shown. ( "Attempting to tell a story is quite different than telling one well." - J. R. R. Tolkien ) AT what Point in Infinite BS's development did they think "Hey, We can change that Skyhook thing into something that can shred faces -- THAT WILL BE GREAT !!!! " The Manic Magpie (filler looting activity) aspect of the game really did get a bit ridiculous. Art Deco Gas Station (Real World). Alot of the the NEW things in the world were built in this new "Art Deco" Style (which came into being about 1925, but not labeled that til the 1960s ) such as gas stations, cinemas, airports, new stores, skyscrapers, apartment complexes, civic buildings. Something like this would make for a nice Big Daddy Depot in the MMORPG. Such potential lost (chronic in the Infinite BS game) for a proper "boss" (and resultant 'fight'). All the mechanical marvels that could have given some decent game fight for the Players - disappointing and a sad shame. 'Bozz' Fink coulda been one hellova kickfighter, No ? Pre-1950 miniature motor home. Good plan to use Nostalgia in a game, when most of the design and ideas have already been done, and needs only to be copied without requiring much effort, talent, imagination. ---- KittyCatsInRapture Quite a setup. More appropriate to a Business installation (back in the day (eventually) you could get a computer terminal connected by phone to a timesharing mainframe if you wanted a 'home' computer). Even just doing accounting activities, computers eliminated a great deal of clerical staff. What is shown is representative of a typical 'batch' Punchcard based system.